TNA vs WWE
by CrossoverCreed
Summary: TNA has declared war on WWE! This explosive story should have you wrestling fans in a frenzy.


"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Monday Night RAW!" Micheal Cole's voice exclaimed over the TV set. The live audience was going crazy. Crowd signs held in the air, various t-shirts all over, and many people were wearing things they had ordered on . It was all set. As the show got underway, CM Punk, the reigning WWE Champion, walked to the ring, accompanied by Paul Heyman. Boos and cheers alike filled the arena as Punk slyly made his way to the ring. Heyman held the championship high as if trying to say, "You will never touch this." Punk got in the ring and immediately went for a mic. "Once again, I stand before you, WWE Champion." He said, smiling. "I hear at TLC, Ryback and Team Hell No took on The Shield in a TLC match. And Ryback and Team Hell No were destroyed." Boos once again filled the rafters. "No, it's ok, because, instead of having to watch me defeat that idiotic gorilla a third time, you got a great 3-on-3 match with the true superstars coming out on top." Punk exclaimed. "Ryback is nothing. Team Hell No, with all their disfunctional bickering, is nothing. The Shield, however trouble making they may be, were the true men in that match." Heyman chuckled as the boos got louder. Punk just kept smiling. "And another thing," He continued. "I heard on that Ryback will be given another chance at the title? Sorry. Three strikes and you're out. He hasn't been able to get the job done. Not at Hell in the Cell, not Survivor Series, and he wouldn't have beat me at TLC either." He laughed, as nobody was cheering anymore, and seemed to bask in the glow of hatred that was being projected towards him. Heyman once again held the title in the air, screaming "Best in the World!" Amongst the chaos, Mr. McMahon's music hit, and the boos quickly turned to cheers, as the chairman made his way down to the ring. Punk had a look of absolute hatred on his face, and Heyman was yelling some kind of slur at the aging Vinny-Mac. As McMahon was about to enter the ring, however, he was suddenly jumped by The Shield. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns savagely began to beat down McMahon, as CM Punk and Heyman watched on in awe, but not disgusted. McMahon tried to fight them off, but to no avail. Roman told Ambrose and Rollins to set up for the three man powerbomb. As they stood Vince up however, they themselves were suddenly jumped by three other men. Hulk Hogan, Kurt Angle, and Jeff Hardy attacked The Shield. The trio, taken aback by the suddeness of the attack, were easily overpowered. Punk looked on worried, and backed up slowly as the three former WWE superstars beat down The Shield. After Hogan tossed the three men over the barricade, he grabbed a mic, and walked over to McMahon, who was on the floor, beaten. "Now, Vince," He began. "I didn't do this just to save your sorry ass. I did this to send a message to you. No matter what group you send against us, be it The Shield, Team Hell No, or even The Prime Time Players, you won't be able to stop the coming storm. WWE is on it's last legs, and I'm here to put it out of it's misery." He dropped the mic, and pointed to Punk, who screamed "Come on!" at Hogan, Hardy, and Angle. Suddenly, he was ambushed from behind by James Storm and Bobby Roode. Heyman immediately tried to run, but was cut off by Hardy and Angle. As Punk was mercilessly beaten, Angle hit Heyman with the Angle Slam, and Hardy immediatley followed with a Swanton Bomb to the outside of the ring. Hogan watched from the ramp, seemingly satisfied, as he and the others exited the ring. As they were leaving, John Cena's music hit, and Hogan and his troup stopped. Cena cautiously walked out, and stood staring at Hogan. Behind him was AJ Lee, Santino Marella, Zack Ryder, and Ryback. The two groups stared at each other, and Hogan walked up to Cena, as the two stared face-to-face. Then Hogan punched Cena, knocking him out. The groups converged on each other, in a flurry of fists. AJ immediately went to try to wake Cena, as the others joined in the slugfest. Santino applied a quick hip toss to Bobby Roode, who hit the ramp hard. He set up for the Cobra, but was stopped by James Storm. At that same moment, Ryder hit the Rough Rider on Jeff Hardy, who struggled to stay awake. As Ryder turned to save Santino from Storm, he was flattened by Angle's clothesline. Kurt went to apply the Ankle Lock, but Ryback quickly stopped that, and lifted Angle up for the Shell Shock. He marched around, and almost hit it, when Hogan speared him at the last second. Kurt hit the ground, but not as hard as Ryback, who had the wind knocked out of him. Hogan then hit the Atomic Leg Drop, and turned around to hit a spinebuster on an attacking John Cena, who had finally recovered from that huge punch. Cena hit the steel and writhed in pain. AJ jumped on Hogan, and started to savagely attack him. Hogan struggled to get her off, and Cena kicked Hogan in the gut. AJ let go, and Cena set him up for the Attitude Adjustment. As he was about to hit it, Hogan elbowed Cena in the face, and escaped the deadly finisher. With that, a quick DDT knocked Cena out cold once again. As Hogan admired his work, chaos ensueing around him, The Shield attacked from behind. As Hogan was brutalized, CM Punk finally seemed to come to. He looked up to the stage area, and saw the absolute destruction going on. "What the hell?" He asked, completely confused. Hogan tossed all three members of The Shield off of him, and went to attack someone else, but was hit with a big boot from Ryback. As that was happening, Ryder and Santino had finally taken out Roode and Storm, but Hardy and Angle were already on them. Hardy hit the Twist of Fate on Santino, who went out like a light. Angle set up Ryder for the Angle Slam, but he escaped at the last second, and started to punch Angle. Punk watched all of this bewildered. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea what was going on. As Angle countered Ryder, locking him in a chokehold, Ryback was thrashing Hogan around like a ragdoll. He signalled for the Meat Hook, but was toppled off the stage by Roode, Storm, and Hardy. The four men flew off the stage, and hit the concrete, all of them hurting. Hogan got up, and ripped off his shirt as he hulked out. He flattened Reigns, then Rollins, and finally hit Ambrose with a haymaker punch. As it looked like Hogan's forces were about to triumph, fire erupted from the stage, and the lights went red, knocking everyone off and onto the ramp area. It was like an explosion. Kane's music hit and he and Daniel Bryan came running out. Kane immediately Chokeslammed Hogan, as Bryan went to save Ryder from Angle by applying the No Lock. Angle seemed to be in excrutiating pain, as Bryan screamed "No!" over and over. WWE looked as if it had comeback, but then Hardy, Roode, and Storm came back and ambushed Team Hell No. Kane was hit with a Twist of Fate, and Bryan was removed from Angle, then hit with a double bull hammer by Roode and Storm. AJ finally woke Cena, but Cena couldn't move. He was still disoriented from the DDT. Punk finally stood up and ran out of the ring. He stopped, however, midway to the fight, and looked as if he was making a hard decision. Who would he fight for? "Come on, Punk." He said. "You're the Best in the World." But it was as if he were talking to a doll. He stood paralyzed as he watched the chaos. He moved uncomfortably. Hogan grabbed Cena once again, and lifted him up in a fireman's carry. He shouted out "Attitude Adjustment!" and was about to use Cena's own finisher against him. That was when Punk struck. As if through some kind of instinct, he homed in on Hogan, and toppled him with a huge enzuiguri. Hogan dropped Cena, stood motionless for a moment, then fell back. Cena grabbed his head, shook it, and looked to see Punk holding out his hand to Cena. He grabbed it, and Punk helped Cena up. The two exchanged a look, then went to war. Cena dropped Roode with a flying fist drop, as Punk flattened Storm with a huge kick to the head. Cena then picked Hardy up for an Attitude Adjustment, at the same time as Punk set up Angle for the GTS. The two looked at each other, then hit their respective finishers together. Hardy and Angle were out. Hogan's forces had been toppled, and WWE stood out on top. The crowd was going nuts, but the lights suddenly went out. When they came back on, Cena and Punk had been knocked out, with AJ sitting in the corner of the stage like a scared child. Above the two men stood someone WWE never thought they'd see here. Sting. The lights went out again, and a gong was heard. The crowd just about exploded. The lights came back on, and Undertaker stood face-to-face with Sting. The two looked unblinkingly into each other's eyes. McMahon had finally recovered and was yelling into a mic. "Undertaker!" He yelled. "Thank God you're here!" Sting pulled out a mic from his trenchcoat. "Silence yourself, Vince." He said. "I did not come here to do battle with The Undertaker. I came to do what has already been done." He turned his attention away from Undertaker and looked at McMahon. "Know this, Vince." He said. "WWE's days are numbered. TNA will be taking over. This is not the last you have seen of the Impact Zone." With that, the lights went out again, and all the TNA wrestlers were gone. Undertaker looked at Vince, and Vince looked back, a look of fear glistening in his eyes. TNA had declared war on WWE. 


End file.
